danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Despair Hidden Behind the Veil/Prologue
Prologue: A School of Hope (Told in Elle Romanova's POV) This was it. The first day at a new school. I had travelled from my country to be here. “I hope this all goes well… I hope I can actually make friends here…” I thought, beginning to walk towards the school, my luggage next to me. Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elle Romanova. I was chosen to come to the School for the Prestigious by the staff there. Mostly because i am, as they called me, the ‘Ultimate Princess.’ i assume that there will be more like me here. But who knows, first person i meet might be a giant perv or creep. I looked up at the building. “Wow, its huge!” i said, smiling as i entered the entrance hall. “Hm? Odd, i must be the first one here.” i sat, waiting for someone else to arrive, but soon got bored. “So boring! Well, they didn't say i couldn't explore the school.” i stood, but as soon as i took a step, i felt faint as i slipped into unconsciousness. A few minutes later, I awoke in a classroom. “Hmm? I wasn’t...here before….was I?” I asked, sitting up. I placed a hand on my head. “Ooh, my head…. It’s like someone slipped me something…” “Um….HELLO!” i jumped as a muffled voice came from a large locker that was against the wall. “I have no idea how i got here, but i swear i just woke up in here after just entering the school.” I got out of the desk I was sitting in. “H-hold on!” I said, going over to the locker. “Let me...just…” I started, fiddling with the lock. Thankfully, picking a lock with a bobby pin wasn’t as difficult as it seemed, and I got the door open. “There.” What stood before me was a young man dressed in a blue kimono and wearing a feudal hat. He stepped out and stretched as i got a better view. Lanky, handsome, holding a wooden umbrella and was wearing a beautiful bag covered in letters in different fonts. “Ah, i feel like a Comic Sans W right now.” he said, his voice soft. I could feel myself blushing a little, and looked away. “Hmph,” I started, “Not even a proper ‘thank you’ to your rescuer…” I turned away, my long white hair flowing behind me. He turned. “Oh, i am sorry. But stretching is important if you dont want to slouch later in life.” he said, smiling. “Wait, why are you here? I thought i was the only one in this classroom.” “I just awoke in that desk over there…” I said, pointing to the desk I was in. “...And I don’t slouch anyway…. It’s not in good form to.” “Well, let's start on the right letter.” he said, before smiling wider. “My name is Eric Fotistikó.” he wiggled slightly as i glanced at him. “I see,” I started, “My name is…” I hesitated. I didn’t know if I should state my title or not. “...Elle Romanova.” “Excellent! A name fit for a princess!” he said. I made a smile. ‘This guy is just plain out there.’ “You aren’t the first to tell me that,” I said, “Now… shall we explore? I was going to do that earlier, but something made me fall into an unconscious state.” “Sure, anything to stretch my legs.” he said, as we both walked out. “Hm…..Is it just me, or does something seem…..off.” “...No, you’re right…” I said. It felt like we were locked in a dungeon. A feeling of being locked in was filling me. “...let’s check the front door first… I want to confirm something…” “Yeah.” he said, as we both approached the entrance hall. And what we saw were sixteen other people who looked as confused as we were. “I assume that we weren’t the only ones who were in our condition…” I whispered. “Oh, come on! I wanted to go out to the forest!” a red-haired girl exclaimed, trying to open the door, dressed in a long green skirt and tight-fitting black crop top. “Maybe it’s best if you don’t do that…” A brunette girl said, wearing a blue blazer, white button up blouse, and a grey plaid skirt. “Seriously? I need fresh air before a performance!” a blonde haired boy wearing a top hat, a elaborate ringmasters outfit and a mask that covered half his face was also trying to open the door, but to no avail. “Everyone!” I yelled, trying to get their attention. “Please, stop this at once!” A girl with orange hair and yellow eyes turned to me. “Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?” she asked, crossing her arms. “Now come on, we just got to the Flop.” said another male, in a tightly cut suit and tie, but what threw me off was that the suit was covered in…..well, suits. “...eh?” I asked, before shaking my head. “No matter. If we cannot open the door, we simply should look for another exit. Correct?” “...You sound like a book character…” a pastel-pink haired girl said, wearing combinations of pastel colors and black. “Like… What was it… Alice in Wonderland?” I felt my face turn red. I couldn’t help it if I spoke a bit more formally… My first language was French! “Let's just stop before we all fight.” said a voice in the back. It was a boy wearing a samurai helmet and wearing the outfit of a warlord. “Besides, I assume you two just woke up in a classroom?” “You would be correct,” I replied, nodding. “I was sitting in a desk, and Eric here was in a locker.” “Like a Ubuntu Z.” he said, as he cracked his back. “D-don’t do that!” I said, “You’ll get arthritis!” “Geez, calm down, your majesty.” the girl who had been pulling on the door said. “Let the guy do what he wants. Go with the flow.” A loud smack brought everyone back together. We all looked at a dirty blonde haired boy in black training gear, holding a kendo stick. “We all are in the same situation. We all just woke up in a classroom.” “...so…?” a red haired, blue eyed girl asked. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she could have been a mermaid in human form. “...So, we should introduce ourselves, and figure out what exactly is going on.” I said. I looked at the first six i saw. A black haired girl in a beautiful red dress walked up. “My name is Mona Von Liza, Nice to meet you!” she said. Mona Von Liza. she was an esteemed model who was requested world wide. No wonder she is the Ultimate Model. “So…..you look like you need some makeup.” she pulled out a bag. “H-huh? Y-you really don’t have to!” I said, surprised that the Ultimate Model would want to give me a makeover. Next was a guy in all black, except for his face, which was white, and his eyes, which were red. “Name’s Dragomir Valanov.” he said. Not much of a talker, this one. Dragomir Valanov was well known for being a full on Goth stylist. But most just remember him for all the shady darkness behind him and his past. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dragomir. Perhaps we could be friends?” I asked, trying to get him to open up a bit more. Next was the girl in pastels and black. “I’m Alyss Amherst. And that’s Alyss spelled A-l-y-s-s. Don’t get it wrong like everyone else.” she said. Alyss Amherst, the Ultimate Pastel Goth. Known for mixing girly pastels and black perfectly. But, like Dragomir, she has some sort of past behind her, so I guess that’s why they stick together. “And yet you were the one who brought up Lewis Carroll’s story…” I muttered as she walked back over to Dragomir. Next came the masked boy. “My name is Sun Lei, a name fitting the best performer in the world!” he said, boldly. But his words make sense. He was a previous circus performer that left that life and became an onstage performer of every act imaginable. “It’s great to finally meet you, Sun.” I said, smiling. He bowed, kissing my hand. I blushed as he backed away. “Alright, you have had your fun.” said the boy with the kendo stick. “Name’s Jason Dean Rey, World Champ and soon, Universal Champ.” Bold words from the Ultimate Kendo master. Never lost a tournament must have gave him a superiority complex. “Well, I’m sure you can be one, but don’t let your winning go to your head. That’s how kings fall, you know.” I replied, smiling. His smile faded into a frown. He opened his mouth to speak but the girl in the blazer pushed him back. “Veronica Paige Sawyer, Attorney at Law.” she said. Blunt as ever. Veronica was brought up to be a top class lawyer, but her record of perfect cases speak for themselves. “Well, good to know that a A-Class lawyer is present. Perhaps I’d need you one day…” I said, “Hopefully not any time soon, though.” She smiled. “Things happen.” i turned to the next six. The boy covered in suits walked up. “Ace Queensland, Expert card player. Never make a bet you can’t keep.” he said. True but living up to the legend, Celestia Ludenberg must have been difficult. Even so, I think she would love to face someone like this. “I’ll keep that in mind.” I replied, “Though I have to question what your favorite card is… the ace or the Queen?” He made a face like he was thinking then replied. “Tricky tricky.” he smiled. Uh oh, don't tell me he thinks i am a match for him. “U-uh, I was just asking a question, honestly. I-I’m better at chess or checkers, not card games.” I said, nervously. “Nyah!” came the next person, who i swear looked like a human cat. Not even joking. He had the collar, ears, whiskers, teeth, even the tail. “Name’s Chen Soineko, nyah?” he said. Yep, this was a thing. A Freaking Neko who was world famous for his perfect look as a Neko. Makes me wonder how the world even thinks. “Hm, not the weirdest thing I’ve encountered, but it’s good to meet you, anyway.” I said, smiling. “...nope, definitely the weirdest thing I’ve encountered.” He smiled, making a cute pose and saying “Nyah!” Next was a boy in full ninja gear. “.....” he was silent. Hidden Phantom. A Cosplayer who is mistaken as an actual ninja for how good he acts. Even the silence. It is extremely creepy. I took a step back. “Ookay… Nice to see you too… You can talk around us, you know…” I said. He just shook his head as Eric walked up. “Eric Fotistikó. A master of perfect font.” ooh, that's why he seemed so familiar. He was a world class calligrapher who designed hundreds of original art for weddings, special occasions. He even designed my coronation invitations. “I thought I recognized your name!” I said, smiling, “You helped with...something very important in my family.” “Well, whatever it was, it must have been my best work. Letter art does not come easily.” he replied, as I turned to the remaining students. A boy wearing clothes akin to Mozart walked up. “Shiro Kirenai. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” he said, bowing. No question, Ultimate Violinist. What? Expecting an elaborate description? This is about the simplest one to describe. “It is wonderful to finally meet you in person, Shiro. I’ve heard your music is amazing… beyond words.” I said, curtseying in response. He smiled. “It's hard to find those who appreciate good music anymore.” “Well, you’d be happy to hear I enjoy the classics.” I replied, as a girl in a dress resembling sheet music walked up, a brunette with shorter hair. “Yuki Desmond,” she said. The Ultimate Pianist. She was well known for various compositions of her own, but also was very creative with her renditions of classical pieces. “I heard you enjoy classical music?” “Love it,” I replied, smiling. She smiled back in response, as the next person walked over. The red haired girl with yellow eyes. She wore orange. I knew her before she even said her name. “Seraphina Kingsley,” she said, “Don’t get in my way.” Seraphina Kingsley, Ultimate Actress. She was a silver-screen and theatre star. “I don’t plan to.” I said. “Good,” she replied. “There’s only room for one actress on this stage.” The boy in the samurai outfit was next. “Kosuke Ogami, Grandmaster.” he said. The Ultimate Strategist/ Warlord. A man with no fear, showing that his skills as head of military combat were nothing to joke about. People online said to avoid him before you get pulled into one of his plans. “...A strategist,” I started, shaking my head, “Perhaps one day I could use you back home.” “My skills don’t come cheap.” he replied, backing away. “Now, Kosuke, is that any way to speak to a lady?” a brunette girl dressed in a leotard, tights, and a skirt asked, walking forward. “Michiko Hamada.” Michiko Hamada, Ultimate Ballerina. Legendary for her performances of Firebird, Cinderella, Odette, and - her most famous - the Dying Swan. “I am blunt when I want to, Michi!” Kosuke retorted. “Calm down.” She said. “Excuse him. He doesn’t always have manners.” “I-it’s fine… I’m sure once you all know who I am, things will change.” I said, as the red haired, green eyed girl wearing the green skirt and black crop top walked up. “Vixen Liselotte.” She said, running her hand through her long hair. Vixen Liselotte, the Ultimate Witch. She’s pretty much a thief on the run, but she moves around so much it doesn’t matter. “...So that’s why you wanted to get outside… you like being out in the open.” I said. “It’s more comforting than being cooped up.” She said, as the last girl stepped forward. “C-Coralia Blackwood,” she said, messing with the hem of her lab coat. Coralia Blackwood, the Ultimate Aquatic Veterinarian. She helps so many aquatic creatures, most people call her a mermaid. She’s brilliant. “Don’t be nervous,” I said. “We’re all friends here.” She smiled and nodded. “...Now, I suppose it’s for a proper introduction for me, right…?” “Obviously.” Dragomir said. “My name is Elle Romanova,” I said, waiting for someone to recognize the name. I was the crowned princess of a small kingdom outside of France, surely someone would recognize it, since I was crowned recently. “Now that I think about it, I did make something for that name. But the details were shrouded behind secrecy.” Eric said. “We didn’t entirely want other countries to know… we have enemies too, you know.” I said, “But-” “I knew it.” Vixen said, “You’re that Princess.” “Nyah?” Chen said, cocking his head. “Princess…?” asked Michiko. “...Yes. That is correct. I’m a princess from a smaller country near France. Which is why I speak a bit more properly.” I said, looking down. Now is the point where most people either wanted to be friends because I had a title, or stayed away from me because I was different. “Well, with intros out of the way, how about someone explain why we can’t leave?” Sun said. “I can do that.” said a new voice. “Huh?” “Up here. On the staircase.” I looked up to see…. A stuffed bear? “Upupupu, welcome new students! I’m your headmaster, Monokuma!” I felt like I was going to faint again. “What the actual…?” started Seraphina. “It must be a...puppet, or animatronic…” Kosuke backed up. “No…...its real.” he said, a sound of fear in his voice. “Kosuke…” started Michiko, looking at him. “Stop interrupting!” Monokuma yelled. “Now, I hope you’re ready to stay here for a while, ‘cause you’re not getting out any time soon.” “And why’s that?” asked Vixen, crossing her arms. “Shut up and I’ll explain!” Monokuma yelled. “You’re in a game, you see… A Killing Game.” My eyes widened. “Now, don’t be scared, since there’s a way out of it. You just have to kill someone and not get caught.” “Impossible…” “And then you graduate and leave forever!” “No way…...a killing game?” Jason said. “Are you serious?” “Does it look like I’m joking?” Monokuma asked. “No? Good, ‘cause I’m not.” A mutual Killing game. And that’s when we looked at each other. The distrust we all felt hung in the air.